Doodledoug3212
, Doodledoug's favorite character.]] Doodledoug3212 was the most memorable of all the Wikians. Biography Doodledoug3212 is an awesome yet underappreciated teen. Although he alone was not responsible for it, many of his antics got the Youtube Poop Wiki into bad shape. He simply LOVED DJ 2, Waluigi, Yoshi, Chocodooby, and Boober Fraggle, so much that he made up his own games and movies starring them. His best friends were RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald, MorshuandUshrom, The Masked Pope and, until he betrayed them, AwesomeSeaCucumber. History His adventure began in late 2009 when he made a short page about Chocodooby (an unnamed egg from an old Kinder Surprise ad). He added the page to 5 billion categories and did the same to a lot of others. At first, he wasn't very liked since, as the only Yoshi fan, he filled the page with love. Since nobody else liked Yoshi, this was a problem. Doodledoug resisted the undoings of his edits and caused a massive edit war. It all ended in peace when the war was all blamed on Shit Norriss. He then began to spread the FUCKING AWESOMESNESS of other Muppets and Banjo-Kazooie characters, often convincing people to like or hate characters he likes or hates, He became a good friend to the other users and got along really well with them. In mid 2011, Doodledoug met AwesomeSeaCucumber, an undercover troll returning to take control of the wiki. After a few days, Doodledoug crowned him as one of his best friends along with RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald. When ASC called the staff to grant him admin rights, Doodledoug and Ronald were appalled and tried to fight them off. SVG noticed that not only were Doodledoug and Ronald unwilling to cooperate with the new admins, but they were also one of the main reasons that the wiki was in bad shape. Doodledoug and Ronald were banned, and the dark ages of YTP Wiki were about to begin. After 2 long years, Doodledoug3212 has returned and reunited with RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald to get revenge on AwesomeSeaCucumber for betraying them. Triva/Fun Facts *He has a "doppelganger" named DoodleDRUG (coined by Shit Norriss during their edit wars. Doodledoug later used the term to refer to his imaginary "evil twin" from the 10th dimension without giving Shit Norriss any credit because he is a filthy Brat Family member). *Doodledoug has been known to repeat jokes. **For example: (character name) stares into your soul. *It is possible that his hatred for the "Chowder" character Gorgonzola is bacause he can relate to Chowder, due to Chowder's relationship with Gorgonzola being similar to his relationship with Shit Norriss. *He has reunited with RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald on the Soviet Ronalds Wiki. *He loves Donkey Kong 64 and hates Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. *He has mixed feelings for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Allies *RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald *The Soviet Ronalds *DJ 2 *Bianca (girlfriend) *The Soviet Yoshis Rivals *AwesomeSeaCucumber *SVG *QueenZeppelin Category:Fucking Awesome People Category:Users Category:People who were banned but have returned Category:Characters Category:Soviet Ronald Allies Category:Badass Category:My God The Epicness Category:Epic Category:So...damn...AWESOME! Category:SWAG Category:Awesome people who have the right to improve articles Category:Site administration Category:Admins Category:Doodledoug and RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald Saga Category:DJ 2 Syndicate Members